Aren't you dead?
by Capezi
Summary: Harry's twin has been thought to be dead for 13 years. No one knew that she too escaped from Voldemort. Raised by muggles, right by the ministries doorstep. How is it that it took them 13 years to find her?
1. Chapter 1: That Fateful Night

**The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**This is my first story, so if your going to flame say that I'm a shitty writer, not to go die in a hole.**

**Also sorry about any random italics, I haven't quite got the hang of the formatting on fanfiction.**

Harry's Twin

Chapter 1: That fateful night.

Rubeas Hagrid couldn't believe it. James and Lily were DEAD It couldn't be possible, they were only 21._ B_ut, sadly, it was very much true. Hagrid was standing next to Lily's broken, dead, body, and the remains of the Dark Lord's robes. The babies Harry and Jenny, lay unconscious , but alive in. Harry's cot.

The only explanation was even more unbelievable than the death of their parents, a one-year- old had vanquished the Dark Lord. " How is it possible that a baby killed someone the great Albus Dumbledore couldn't," he wondered.

Sighing he picked Harry and his sister up. Since they were both tiny, pale and had the same messy black hair until now they were only distinguishable by their blue and pink sleepers. Now Harry had a blood red scar on his forehead. This was a clear sign that Harry had been marked the chosen one. Hagrid then proceeded to swaddle the infants in their thick yellow blankets and load them into Sirius Black's motorcycle.

Hagrid flew quickly, not wanting the babies to be out in the cold November weather. He tried to block out the knowledge that lively James and sweet,smart Lily were dead. It didn't work and he couldn't help crying. After flying for what felt like hours, they arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, the twins new home.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them in the driveway, Hagrid tried to hide his tears as he walked up towards them. " The boy, is he all right?" McGonagall worriedly asked as soon as she lay eyes him. " Yes mam, I thin he ..." Hagrid began, but was interrupted by Dumbledore before he could explain. " Oh no. The boy he's been cursed!"

" What?"

" I can't explain, just check the girl for any scars. Quickly!" Dumbledore added.

McGonagall obliged, " None, there are no scars."

" Good, she's safe. But she can't stay here." With that Dumbledore promptly took Harry from Hagrid's arms and lay him on the doorstep, with a letter on top of his blanket. Then he proceeded to remove Jenny from Professor McGonagall, and before either of his coworkers could react. He and the child apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2: The freak

**I don't on Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Jennifer Amanda Davies was a freak. She always had been a freak. Not the kind that people saw in the streets and think," Wow, that girl's different." Jenny was the kind that people either teased or pretended they don't know. What made it worse was that her family was completely, perfectly normal.

her parents were both doctors, general practitioners to be precise. She had her perfect, football team captain, prom king brother Michael and her little sister Ashley who was " the cutest thing ever". Despite the fact that all three children were adopted the other two fit in with the Davies, while Jenny stood out noticeably.

Mike and Ash looked just like the rest of the family, silky smooth chocolate brown hair, warm almond shaped eyes and perfectly toned skin. While Jenny was as tiny as a 10-year-old ( 148cm), was pale, and scrawny with black hair that permanently messy. The only good thing about her appearance were her big, bright emerald green eyes. But sadly the blood red, jagged scar on her collarbone more than made up for it.

It wasn't just appearance that set them apart. The rest of the family were active and adventurous, they loved hiking and biking and were always camping. While Jenny will lock herself in her room as soon as she got home and wont come out all weekend. But what really set them apart was that her family were all popular. Whenever someone saw her parents in the street, they would stop and talk to them. Whenever someone saw Jenny, they would hurry by and pretend they didn't see her. Over the year her five year old sister had been invited to 32 parties, Jenny had been invited to none.

So after years of being second ( or third) best Jenny was used to being forgotten in favor of her siblings. But this was was just too far. It was the last day of school, and she had been waiting at the gate for four hours ( ever since she accidentally ended up on a barge she hadn't been allowed to walk home by herself, no exceptions). Until no she had been fine, she usually sat around doing nothing anyway, but an old woman had been standing outside the gate watching her for the last half hour.

This wasn't just any woman, their was something mysterious and a bit creepy about her, it was probably the eyes, they were a piercing silvery green, then again it could have been the fact that she was wearing a dark green velvet gown, in June.

Slowly, the woman walked towards her, a very scared Jenny backed away. "Jennifer wait!" The old woman commanded. " How did you know my name?" Jenny asked fearfully.

" I knew James and Lily."

"Who"

"Your parents, your birth parents."

As terrified as she was Jenny was more curious, so she walked up to the woman. " Who are you? How did you know my parents?" Jenny demanded.

" My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I taught your parents at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

" Wizardry. Wizardry! You've got to be joking!"

But before she could say any thing else Minerva interrupted her with a spell, " Lumos," suddenly there was a glow on the end of the stick she was holding.

"Okay, so you have a stick with a light on the end. That doesn't prove anything."

" Winguardiam Leviosa," and to Jenny's surprise a rock in the playground started floating.

" No, no. No! This is crazy!" Jenny stated and broke into a run. She quickly turned in to an alley and then back onto another street. Soon she had no idea where she was, but at least she had lost that freaky old lady.

Jenny walked for a few more streets, but for some reason she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being followed. Eventually she was just to tired and hungry to keep walking. She had to find out wear she was, but their was no one in the street to ask. So she mustered up the courage and walked into the closest restaurant. A dingy looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip

**I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**Sorry that this took so long, my first draft " mysteriously disappeared".**

Chapter 3: The Shopping Trip

Minerva McGonagall was annoyed. Having to transfigure into a cat, in a street were she might be watched, was always difficult. But, sadly, it was her own fault. She hadn't exactly made an effort not to scare Jennifer. Then again there didn't seem to be away to drop a bomb this big on someone, and no have them freak out.

Minerva then watched as Jenny entered The Leaky Couldren, she was making this very easy for her. Quietly, Minerva followed her in, staying in the shadows. She knew it would be better to wait till the girl calmed down before she approached her again.

" I'll have a cream soda," Jenny told Tom, the bartender. " A what? I'll just get you a butter beer," he replied.

" A what?" She asked, but Tom just laughed and walked away. Minerva decided to stay in the shadows a little while longer. She waited until Jenny needed to pay. That was the perfect cue.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're gunna need to pay in sickles." Minerva quietly walked up and placed a few galleons on the table, "While you're at it get us a pot of tea and some ham sandwiches.

" Why should I believe you?" The young girl asked. " Well, have you ever made something happen, something you can't explain, or control. Something that looks like it shouldn't be possible?" The girl could only nod. "There is proof enough that you are a witch."

" So you see, I teach at a school, a magic school called Hogwarts, and I'm here to tell you that you've been invited too attend."

" So now I guess I must confess something too you," the old woman admitted,"You were meant to start at Hogwarts three years ago, but something has inter feared and tried to make us forget about you. They actually succeeded until recently."

" But what tried too hide me from you?" Jenny asked. " Trust me, if we knew you'd be the first to know."

"Now anyway, the choice is entirely your's, do you wish to attend Hogwarts?" Minerva could see the girl was thinking, weighing the pros and cons. This lasted awhile until eventually,"Yes I would like to attend." " Good let's go buy your supplies now."

And so after a trip down to Gringotts, the young witch started buying supplies for a school she just heard of. And it was a lot of buying, four years worth of textbooks. " I've singed you up for Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, because they're probably the easiest."

they then proceeded to buy, quills, ink, parchment, potions supplies , a cauldron and Jenny's extensive uniform, all without a problem. Until eventually they arrived at Olivander's.

" Alright, here we are, ash 11 inches, and three strands of unicorn hair." " Well go on, give it a swish," the old man commanded.

Jenny did so, and the window broke. "Okay the, how about, sandalwood, 10 inches, two phoenix feathers." Jenny swished, a stack of wand boxes collapsed. "Okay, pine, 11 and three quarter inches, dragon heart string." This time when Jenny swished, Olivander's desk broke.

they could both see that Olivander was getting tired, " Okay, how about this one, oak, nine and a quarter inches, two phoenix feathers." When Jenny swished, out came a shower of golden sparks. When she looked up both Olivander and the professor were smiling triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I am really sorry, but I am discontinuing " Aren't you dead".

I've just been realizing that I hove no idea what to do with the story. On top of that Jenny seems to be a bit of a Mary Sue. I've also realized that it's one of 1000 " Harry's Twin" stories out there.

So I'm sorry but there will be no more updates.


End file.
